


渴

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Lick My Leash [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 玩坏铁罐系列PWP——Lick My Leash第一篇。（我终于要正式开始贩毒了，莫名兴奋）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 玩坏铁罐系列PWP——Lick My Leash第一篇。  
> （我终于要正式开始贩毒了，莫名兴奋）

这一切是如何开始的并不重要，重要的，是它如何发展到今天这个地步的。也许从最初他就意识到这中间有什么地方不对，在Steve第一次掐住他的喉咙几乎让他窒息的时候他就该知道这个男人并不如外界所以为的那般道德和正直，以及在他第一次抓住他的头发强迫他吸他的阴茎时他就应该踢开这个男人并结束他们之间的关系。但他没有这么做，他没有，事实上他不仅没有这么做，他甚至没有过多的反抗。他挣扎，但他不拒绝，他不拒绝Steve给予他的一切，他甚至把反抗当做获取快感的手段——疼痛使他兴奋，羞耻令他性欲高涨，而服从，服从使他满足。

这简直是扭曲，是病态，让Tony感觉自己变得前所未有的可怕和堕落，但与此同时，在他内心的深处，他又明白这才是最真实的他，最赤裸的他，最不为人知也绝不能被外人所知的他——他喜欢这个，他想要被支配，他想要被羞辱，他甚至渴望自己被贬得一文不值因为他需要这些来填满他的欲望沟壑，那是由常年独立自主和缺乏管束所造成的一种扭曲的需求，是因他总能为所欲为所形成的病态的渴求。

但Tony从来没想过他有一天会把这样的自己暴露在任何人面前，因为他知道秘密暴露的危险有多大，他不能被任何人抓住他的弱点，他不能被任何人控制，他不得不保护自己，保护自己以及所有可能因为秘密泄露而受伤的人，为此他一直小心翼翼确保万无一失，所以哪怕是Jarvis，也从来不曾知晓他这样的秘密。

但直到他遇到Steve，热情友好的金发俊男，忠实可靠的美国队长，正直完美的道德模范，当然还有，性感火辣的性幻想对象。Tony根本无法控制自己被他深深地吸引住，尽管他知道他根本不可能得到这个人，但他依然因他们的每一次针锋相对而兴奋，他甚至在很长一段时间里不得不给自己戴上贞操带才避免了在会议室里因为Steve身上夹杂着汗水和硝烟的性感气味和他低吼时性感嘶哑的声音，当着整个复仇者联盟的面对着圣洁的美国队长勃起的窘境。但尽管如此，他依然无法克制自己在每一次开会时幻想Steve把他按在桌子上、椅子上、地板上或者玻璃墙上操他的场景，幻想着他的好队长穿着整齐的制服而他却赤裸着身子大张双腿的画面。Steve会像在操一个军妓一样毫不怜惜地操他，抓着他的头发向他发泄所有的愤怒和不满，对着他骂出各种各样的羞辱话语并在高潮的瞬间把精液射进他的肚子里。然后他会无情地抽离他的身体，把他丢在一边就像是扔掉一个用坏了的性爱玩具，最后把自己整理干净离开会议室，留下他独自收拾这所有的烂摊子。

然而幻想终归只是幻想，Tony知道这不可能实现所以他从不敢主动向Steve透露任何一点的渴望，但尽管如此他偶尔还是会情不自禁地流露出饥渴的眼神，虽然大多数时候他的眼神并没有得到对方的注意，但有些时候，他会觉得Steve看到了他并且看穿了他。可Steve却从来不会给予他任何实质性的回应，他做的最多也就是用带笑的眼神缓慢地扫过他的身体，那粘腻的视线就像是一条蛇爬过他的躯体，冰凉的鳞片刮过他的皮肤留下一连串让人战栗的快感，但很快，Steve就会干脆地移开视线转去和别人交谈，徒留Tony一人大脑空白地僵在原地，阴茎半硬地藏在裤子里可怜兮兮地颤抖着。

他是故意的吗，他知道我在想什么吗，这算是一种默许，还是挑逗，还是只是残忍的玩笑。还是说他在等待，等待着我失去控制，等待着我主动向他坦白，甚至等待着我乞求他的垂怜？

被自己的想法吓到的同时一丝带着令人惊悚的快感迅速窜过Tony的背脊，他不受控制地瞪大了眼睛注视着吧台前的Steve，甚至无视了一旁的Natasha的问话直接起身朝他走了过去。

感受到自己的手臂被人突然抓住的Steve转头对上Tony的双眼，对方那因紧张、恐惧和兴奋而缩小的瞳孔就像是两颗精致的黑钻石，美丽却又异常脆弱，看得只叫人想要踩碎它。

“有事吗？”

Steve不同寻常的低沉嗓音就像一杯醇厚的威士忌滑过Tony的喉咙紧接着在他体内烧起一阵烈火，Tony甚至可以感觉到自己的体温在迅速上升，同时他的皮肤烫得开始发红冒汗。

“我——”Tony扯着自己的因缺水而干哑疼痛的喉咙嘶哑道，他努力地吞下几口唾沫来滋润他的嗓子，然而他越是这么做，他的嗓子就越发紧绷干燥。

“我能单独跟你说两句吗？”

“有什么话不能在这里说吗？”Steve反问道，眼中微不可见地染上了一丝Tony熟悉，喜爱，却又恐惧的笑意。他就像是一个残忍的猎人，给自己的猎物布下诱人的陷阱后站在一旁观赏着他在里面徒劳挣扎的模样，欣赏着他被绝望一点一点吞噬理智的无助，最终逼得他走投无路只能求助于他给予自己致命的解脱。

“只是说两句——”Tony说着吞了口口水，指尖不由自主地收紧抠进了Steve深蓝色的衬衣布料里。他的喉咙轻颤着，嘴唇也犹豫着抖了两下，像是在抗拒着什么，但却还是敌不过那该死的欲望和空虚，投降一般地发出了绝望的声音。

“Please?”

Steve的双眼几乎在瞬间染上了墨一般的色泽，他敛起了笑意放下了手中的杯子，转头和一旁完全喝高了的Thor打了个招呼，便示意Tony带路。Tony注视着他眼中隐藏在深处的不明情感，未知的恐惧让他突然有些后怕但临阵退缩从来不是他的作风，而且他绝对不愿意承认，这样的危险反而使他更加兴奋了。

他们最终离开了公共楼层来到楼上通往健身房的一条安静的走廊中。派对的喧闹声在此时已经离他们远去而心跳声很快就成了Tony此刻唯一能捕捉到的声响，于是他不得不停下脚步回头好确定Steve还跟在他的身后，却没料到自己才刚转身就被一只宽厚的手掌掐住脖子压在了墙壁上。

Tony本能地抓住那只手臂并艰难地踢着腿好让自己能碰到地面以获得一丝安全感，但Steve却只是无声地把他举得更高就好像Tony的体重对他来说只不过是一个杯子的重量。缺氧的痛苦让Tony憋红了一张脸甚至憋出了生理眼泪，他慌张地吐着舌头抓住Steve的手用力地掰开他的手指，但该死的力量悬殊让他就像在给Steve挠痒痒一样丝毫无法动摇他的身体。死亡的恐惧在这一瞬间被无限放大，心脏沉重地拍打着胸骨，胸骨挤压着反应堆的钝痛使他的呼吸变得越来越弱。Tony翻着白眼扒拉着Steve的手，意识逐渐涣散直到他的身子突然失重掉在了地上紧接着大量空气疯狂地涌入他的肺部使他痛苦地咳嗽起来。

“从来没想过你喜欢这个。”Steve带笑的声音从Tony头顶传来让他下意识地抬眼看向身前的男人，但他却没料到自己对上了一张近乎陌生的脸——情欲、占有欲和控制欲就像是一场暴风雨在Steve的眼中怒吼着，黑暗中变得更加深邃的五官散发出一种可怕的邪恶气息，那感觉就像是恶魔附在了这个男人身上，他与光明相对的阴暗一面因此得以显露出来。

“Steve？”Tony轻颤着叫了一声并试图从地上爬起来，然而他才刚把双腿张开，Steve的皮鞋就用力地踩上了他腿间的勃起，也直到那时，他才意识到自己竟然硬成了这样。

“虽然我早就知道你是个多不要脸的骚货，你今晚的表现还是让我感到了惊喜。”Steve一边说一边用鞋底磨蹭着Tony的勃起然后踩住他的凸起微微用力地打了一个转。疼痛夹杂着酥麻的快感让Tony完全失去了从地上爬起的能力，他羞耻地靠在墙上努力忍住即将溢出唇边的呻吟，却无法克制地主动张开双腿来赢得更多的爱抚。

Steve轻哼了一声欣赏着Tony这副放荡的模样，鞋尖轻点着他的胯部然后来到他紧绷的小腹缓慢地磨蹭了几下，随后又继续往上弄脏了他白色的衬衣，贴住他一边的乳头狠狠地蹭了几下。

“你就像个欠操的婊子，一整个晚上都在偷偷摸摸地翘着腿遮住你的勃起，怕被人发现却又忍不住摆着自己的大腿去磨蹭它，还天真地以为窝在沙发的角落里就没人能看到你的屁股在枕头堆里摇来摇去。”Steve一边说一边把腿往下移，擦过Tony的腿间凸起的帐篷来到他的臀部，鞋尖极具暗示性地用力地顶了顶他的屁股，然后在他试图合上双腿时摇头阻止了他。

“别乱动。”Steve命令的语气让Tony瞬间安静了下来，他的大脑为自己的服从感到一阵震惊紧接着是一阵羞耻，然而就在他想要重新奋起反抗时，Steve却再次踩上他的勃起摩擦了起来。快感在瞬间击溃了Tony让他难耐地发出了一声呻吟，他不得不用手捂住自己的嘴巴来阻挡更多的浪叫，然而Steve却像是要故意逼他叫出声来不断地加快脚上的动作，同时朝他说出各种羞辱的话语来。

“看看你Tony，看看你湿成什么样，我猜我能就这么让你射在裤子里，让你带着一身精液回到派对里去，所有人都会闻到你身上的味道，看到你失焦的眼神，知道你就像个未经人事的高中生一样泄在了自己的裤子里。”

Tony的脸因为Steve的话而感到一阵发烫，但他还是用力地咬下了自己的嘴唇，并瞪着眼睛反驳道：“操你的Rogers。”

“你该说操我。”然而Steve只是不紧不慢地回道，“这才是你真正想要的不是吗，让我操你，用精液灌满你的肚子，然后用肛塞把它们都锁在你的屁股里。你想在接下来的每一刻都感受到我的存在，就像是我从来没有离开过你的身体。而你也会乐意一直为我保持柔软和湿润，让我随时随地都能操你，像我的专属婊子一样永远含着我的精液，甚至会让我对你为所欲为就像你只不过是我的一个性爱玩具。”

Steve说着扬起了一个让Tony兴奋但又战栗的笑容，他绝望地瞪大了眼睛想要开口反驳却只是发出了一声羞耻的呻吟，而Steve为此笑得更深了，他摆着腿绕着Tony的勃起打转，刻意不去触碰他的阴茎却又拼命挑逗着他敏感的大腿内侧，近乎残忍地折磨着Tony直到他又一次呻吟出声。

“看，我比你以为的还要了解你。”Steve低哑着叹了一声，然后解开自己的裤子上的拉链释放出他早已经勃起的阴茎。

“你想要这个不是吗？”Steve勾着嘴角盯着Tony道，“现在为了我射出来，然后你就可以吸我的阴茎。”

Tony感到自己的喉咙瞬间收紧，他情不自禁地盯住Steve的阴茎吞了口口水，然而尚未完全消失的理智还是让他本能地骂了回去。

“操你自己去吧！你这个该死的自大狂！”

Steve眯起眼睛用力地踩下了Tony的阴茎，疼痛在瞬间取代了所有快感让Tony痛呼出声，他扭曲着煞白的脸缩起双腿夹住了Steve的腿，一抽一抽的剧痛带动着身体急促地喘息起来，但他还没来得及吸进几口气，脑袋上的头发就被一只大手狠狠抓住扯了起来。

“看来你这张口无遮拦的嘴还是堵起来的好。”Steve一边骂一边扶着自己的阴茎插进Tony张开的嘴巴中，不顾对方的惊讶和抗拒直接埋进他的喉咙感受紧致喉道挤压他敏感的龟头的快感。

“管好你的牙齿，不然我就废了你。”Steve一边威胁着一边压了压脚下的凸起，然后他收回腿放开Tony的下半身，专心地抓着他的头发操弄着他柔软温热的嘴巴。

Tony痛苦地眯起眼睛吞吐着Steve的阴茎，前液的咸腥刺激着他的味蕾让他不断地想要作呕，然而与此同时一股扭曲的快感却顺着他的背脊传到了他的四肢，让他感到一阵头皮发麻的同时变得异常兴奋。像是害怕被Steve发现自己那可耻的欲望一般，Tony迅速地闭上眼睛并努力做出一副抗拒的模样，然而越发厚重的性爱气息却熏得他神志不清，发麻的舌头甚至开始不受控制地缠上了Steve的阴茎，讨好一般地不停舔弄吮吸着他。

意识到Tony开始放弃抵抗的Steve满足地叹出了一口气，他揪着小胡子男人的头发逼他抬起头露出自己被情欲和羞耻烧红的脸，欣赏着自己的粗长在他那张欠操的嘴巴里进出的淫靡的模样。Steve闭上眼用力地吸进一口气然后按住Tony的脑袋深插进他的喉咙，并残忍地停下了抽出的动作让自己一直待在那柔软紧致的喉道中任由敏感抽搐的喉肉挤压着他的敏感点。

Tony红着眼痛苦地抓住Steve的裤子发出了嘶哑的闷哼声，然而他这样的举动却只是带给Steve更多的快感，金发男人微张着嘴唇吐出一声性感的喘息，宽大的手掌甚至恶劣地揉捏着Tony的喉结逼他做出吞咽的动作。缺氧所带来的窒息感很快就让Tony流出了眼泪，他甚至不由自主地翻着白眼似乎就快要昏过去一般，对新鲜空气的渴求变得前所未有的强烈，而这时Steve终于愿意后退撤出他的喉咙让他得意重新呼吸，却依然不肯抽离他的嘴巴逼他含着他痛苦地咳嗽起来。

“就是这样——吸我，舔我，当个好孩子让我射出来，我知道你想要这个——再来，好孩子，再用力点吸我——”

Tony呜咽着闭上眼又一次半主动半被迫地将Steve吞入到喉咙深处，他努力放松着自己的身体来接纳他可是Steve真的太大了，太硬了，那感觉就像是有一根木棍卡在了他的喉咙里。被过度使用的喉肉已经变得红肿疼痛，每一次的呼吸就像是有刀子在他喉咙里划过，因此越发干燥的喉道刺激着他不停地滚动着喉结，艰难地脱下口中的唾液和Steve的前液。

“操，你真是该死地擅长这个——这么贪婪，这么饥渴地吞着我的阴茎——这才是你这张嘴的正确用途，吸我，舔我，取悦我，心甘情愿地接受我给予你的一切——”

Steve一边说一边注视着Tony又一次变得通红的脸，他吸着气不情愿地撤离他的喉咙让他重获呼吸，指尖用力地磨蹭着他被拉扯着的嘴角，然后抬高他的下巴让自己的龟头蹭上他的凹凸不平的上颚。Tony呻吟着用舌头舔弄着Steve的冠状沟，双手握住他的囊袋细心地照料着，双腿依然大张着任由Steve不时地用鞋底磨蹭他的胯部，像个低贱的妓女一样摆着腰主动求欢。

Steve欣赏着Tony这副放荡又顺从的模样，巨大的满足感充斥着他的胸口让他几乎兴奋地想要大叫，因为那些一直以来被隐藏在他心底的，被压抑着的黑暗欲望在此刻终于找到了最佳的宣泄口。Steve自知自己从来就不是什么圣人，他也会有七情六欲，有想要放纵自己的时候，但美国队长和道德模范的称号却让他不能随意发泄自己的欲望，甚至于连他的愤怒，不满，挫败以及最普通的性需求都只能被隐藏在他阳光的外表之下。

但他之所以能成为美国队长，人们眼中的道德模范，自有他的原因。Steve明白这些都是他必须要做出的牺牲，为了给人们做出榜样，为了塑造一个更好的世界，他必须要克制自己，尽管这过程令人感到痛苦，但他已经习惯了。这些年来他一直表现良好，没有人意识到他心里还藏着另一个自己，没有人会知道他那些被挤压的阴暗欲望，而Steve也坚信自己可以一直把秘密保守下去，直到他在七十年后的现代醒了过来，直到他遇到了Tony。

在他们第一次见面的时候，Steve就知道Tony是一个张扬又放肆的家伙，他不知道什么叫约束，不在乎任何人对他的评价，只把自己当做世界的中心，做任何他想要做的，从来不顾其行为可能带来的严重后果。虽然后来Steve也承认自己对他的初次评价有点过于偏激和刻薄，但他依然认为Tony就是一个不折不扣的自大狂，他总是把自己当作房间里最聪明的那个人，妄自尊大地以为他可以控制插手别人的思想和行为。他总是认为自己是对的，永远不会服从指挥，甚至不愿意承认自己的错误。

和Tony相处的时间越长，Steve就觉得他控制情绪的能力变得越来越差，有好几次他几乎都要忍不住一拳打在那人的鼻子上，或者把他按在桌上，墙上或者随便什么东西上，用武力逼迫他开口认错。但他没有这么做，他不能这么做，不仅仅是因为他是美国队长，更重要的是因为他是Steve，是Tony的朋友，他不能对自己的朋友做出这样的事来。

然而，面对Steve的忍让，Tony的挑衅行为却反而变本加厉了。起先Steve完全无法理解甚至愤怒地以为这又是Tony的一个恶意的恶作剧，但没多久他就逐渐意识到事情并不如他以为的那样简单，Tony看向他的眼神不知从何时起带上了一种疯狂却又压抑的渴望，尤其在他们为了天知道什么事又一次吵起来的时候，Tony注视着他的眼神就会变得异常的热烈和赤裸，像是有一道火顺着Tony的视线一路烧到他的身上，点燃他体内的血液勾起他内心深处的破坏欲。

而每当Steve不经意地泄露自己内心想法的时，Tony就会瞪大眼睛并开始无意识地颤抖，他有时甚至会不自然地交叠双腿，僵直着身子却红透了脖子，手指藏在腿间偷摸地抚摸着自己的勃起，舌头饥渴地舔弄着嘴唇朝他发出无声的邀请。

所以，这到底是怎么一回事就变得不言而喻了。只是Steve并没有预料到，Tony对他的渴望并不只是满足于性，他更多地是想和他开展一段关系，一段扭曲堕落，甚至让人无法理解但又欲罢不能的关系。这当然关乎于迷恋和渴望，但也关乎于信任，双方对彼此的信任，以及无条件的信任。

无条件的信任。

这个想法就像是一股激流猛地击中了Steve的大脑让他瞬间全身紧绷，兴奋和满足顺着他的脊柱冲向他的下身聚集在他的小腹，强烈的快感一发不可收拾就如同火山喷发。他咬着牙低吟着释放出自己的欲望，收紧的手指揪住Tony的后脑固定着他的脑袋，浓稠的精液一股接着一股射进Tony的食道逼迫他本能地吞咽以防自己窒息。

Steve粗喘着松开Tony的头发抽离了他的嘴巴，慵懒地撸动着自己的阴茎把余剩的一点精液溅在Tony的脸上，扶着自己的龟头在他的脸颊上把自己清理干净。Tony有些失神地看着Steve，嘴巴还维持着张开的姿势，不少白色的精液甚至还沾在红艳的舌头上。

“你射了。”Steve低声说着用鞋尖戳了戳Tony已经软下去的分身，他可以看到那一片布料已经被完全打湿，随着他顶弄的动作，他甚至还听到了一点液体彼此摩擦的粘腻水声。

Tony咬着唇呻吟了一声夹起了双腿，裤子里的精液顺着他的臀缝浸湿了他的后穴，那个紧致生涩的洞口被粘腻的湿润感刺激得开始颤抖收缩。Steve的鞋尖贴着他的胯部缓慢往下直到顶住他的屁股，然后突然用力地往他臀缝里戳了一下，几乎把Tony整个人带离了地面紧接着他伸手把人拉了起来用力地按在墙上，粗暴地咬上了他的嘴唇贪婪地吮吸着他的柔软敏感的舌头。

“操我。”Tony轻颤着用充满了情欲和渴求的声音沙哑道。

所以这一切到底是怎么走向失控的地步的？这就是答案。

“求我，婊子。”

完


End file.
